Fairest in the Land: The 60th Hunger Games
by Starpool2
Summary: Haymitch has just won his Hunger Games and a new batch of tributes is thrust into the arena, twenty-three will die, but the one who wins will truly be considered the fairest in the land. (SYOT open) (Temporary Pause.)
1. Prologue

**Well, I've decided to do a SYOT, wish me luck**.

 **Here's the prologue.**

* * *

 **Haymitch Abernathy**

 **Age, 14**

 **District 12 Victor**

* * *

My breathing gets heavier as I hear the voices from below, it had been my Alliance verses the Careers, and the Careers had raided our camp.

Now it was the Careers verses me.

"Where is he!?"

At least there were only three Careers left.

I hear an angry growl come from below, probably from Priscilla, the District 1 female.

The Careers that were left were as follows, Priscilla Permanente, District 1, Mitchell Barder, District 2, and Laurell Nightingale, District 2 as well.

Currently I was in a tree, suddenly I hear a buzzing sound from above me, I look up, there's a nest of Tracker Jackers above me. I grin, clutching my one knife firmly in my hand, and climbing up to where the nest hangs, smiling wickedly I start sawing the branch, making sure to be as quiet as possible, soon enough the branch breaks, and I feel pain from a single sting.

The Careers however, fair much worse.

They're looking around for water to drive the evil insects away, and I almost laugh, the only source of water isn't for a few miles on the other side of the arena, they'll never make it, I look below, all you can see is a flurry of Tracker Jackers, then they fly away, and I retch, the three Careers are in horrid shape, their once beautiful features unrecognizable thanks to the stings, I quickly look away before I puke as three canon shots echo, and the evil words ring throughout the arena.

"Congratulations Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 59th Hunger Games!"

Months later I go on my victory tour, watching as the families of the tributes scream horrid things at me, and I almost cry, but hold myself strong, when I'm finally back in Victor's Village in my district, I run to embrace my Guardian, Iris, who had raised me from the start.

"Am I a monster?" I ask quietly, her silence says all I need to know as she holds me close.

* * *

 **Agatha Fernus**

 **Age, 35**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

I search through my books, trying to find a suitable arena, when my twin sister, Amanda, looks at me.

"What about Fairy Tales?" She suggests. I stare at her, and her suggestion sinks in.

"Yes! Yes! Amanda my beautiful, genius sister! You're amazing!" I hug her and dance around the room.

Amanda shrugs and smiles.

"Oh, I know."

I twirl around some more as the perfect Fairy Tale hits me.

 _Snow White._

* * *

 **There we go, form is on my profile, please do submit thanks.**


	2. Vicious and Caring- District 1

**Al right so, District 1 Reapings are here, now I still need many more submissions, so check my profile if you want to submit, now, here goes.**

* * *

 **Rhiannon Quartz**

 **Age 18**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I stretch my pale limbs outward and yawn. Then I cover my mouth and look to see if anyone heard, no one should have, my sister is in the room below me, and I can hear my parents from downstairs.

I sweep my feet over the edge of my bed and onto my plush blue rug.

"Rhiannon, are you up? Can you get your sister?" I sigh and roll my eyes, glad I'm still alone in my room, at least my parents stopped calling me by that dreadful nickname.

"Rhy? Little help?" Unfortunately, the same was not said for my sister.

"One second, I need to change!" I call back, my poor twin had recently been paralyzed due to a weapons rack falling on her, I still feel pity for her unfortunate _accident._

I look through my clothes until I find a suitable navy blue dress, I gloss my lips and add a light dusting of blue eyeshadow to my face and walk over to help out my sister.

Radiance, my twin, is lying on her bed, her wheelchair lying in the corner where Mother had left it last night. I unfold the chair and roll it over to her bedside, resisting the urge to groan, and assist Radiance in getting into it.

"You look nice."

My sister and I had once been very competitive, bit now, she acts like a sweet little angel, it makes me sick.

I flit through her clothes and hold up a scarlet red dress, Rad nods her approval.

"Nice choice Rhy." Rad smiles softly at me, I help her get changed and she rolls to the kitchen while I sit on her plush white bed and listen to my parents baby her.

"Oh my you look lovely." My mother.

"Yes, Radiant." My father puns.

I growl, today should be my day, I'm the volunteer! Whatever, when I win I will finally have their attention.

I walk out into the kitchen and my mother smiles warmly.

"Hello dear, you look stunning."

I give a polite nod.

"Thanks."

My father nods in approval.

"I hope you know how proud we are of you."

I almost snort, right, as proud as you were when they announced the volunteer a day after Rad's accident, but I withhold myself.

"Thank you Father." I'm speaking way too much today and I know it.

"Well, let's have some breakfast, shall we." Mother suggests, Father nods.

"Of course Dawn dear."

We sit down at the table, chat, and have a breakfast of pancakes, well, mostly it's Mother doing the chatting.

Soon enough we leave to go to the Reapings, as we stand in line Rad attempts to start a conversation, but I ignore her until she says.

"Congratulations, by the way, on being this year's volunteer." I nod in thanks and she gives a small smile, I allow the Peacekeeper to prick my finger with no reaction, and head into my sector in the crowd, as Rad's boyfriend what's his face wheels her into a different part, soon I spot my only friend in the crowd, Joy Harper, I know she's seventeen, so we meet up at the ribbon.

"Congrats, so my family is coming to live with you in VV right?" She smirks and nudges me. VV stands for Victor's Village, it's what we call it down in 1.

I allow myself a small smile, I only do _that_ around Joy.

"Of course." I nod.

"Wonderful!" Joy smiles and then dons a serious expression as our escort Vivian Vivienne takes the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome! Now before we start, let's watch an inspirational video!"

I sigh and don't pay attention, I view the Hunger Games as a way to prove yourself and a way to bring glory to your District, but we've all seen the video so many times it gets quite boring.

As I regard Vivian's features and unnatural smile, I realize how glad I am that we change Escorts every year.

Vivian once again demands our attention with her bright silver wig and outfit with its poof sleeves and overly exuberant collar and shiny jewelry.

She introduces our mentors for this year.

Naomi Regrand is the only one I pay attention to, as she will be my mentor, Naomi smiles brightly and blows a kiss to the crowd.

Vivian reaches into the girl's bowl.

"Ladies first, as is proper." She picks out a slip and reads the name loud and clear.

"Radiance Quartz."

How ironic, no matter, I'm volunteering either way.

"I volunteer as tribute!" And walk proudly up to the stage, glancing at my twin who hasn't moved an inch, and I nod coolly looking into the camera.

"And what's your name dearie?" I almost cringe, but I look at Vivian.

"Rhiannon Quartz." I speak the two words that my name consists of, and my mouth shuts.

Vivian smiles.

"Well, then, now the boys."

She pulls out the name of a small curly brown haired boy and my sister's boyfriend volunteers.

He ruffle shakes my hand and I walk with the Peacekeepers into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Versace Heron**

 **Age 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I wake up and swing my feet out of bed, remembering what today is, and my chat with this year's male volunteer.

It ended with him getting a broken leg.

However I will be volunteering this year, for my girlfriend of course, I do feel a bit bad about having to kill her sister, but oh well, if I'm going to win she has to die.

I walk downstairs to discover my mother making bacon and eggs.

"Ah, Versace." She smiles softly, then frowns. "Gray get your but down here!"

My father groans from somewhere upstairs and I hear the thump of his footsteps on the Birchwood steps.

"Yes Diamond?" He blinks as his disheveled form comes into view.

Mom's eyes widen.

"Get yourself cleaned up, then you can eat."

Dad rolls his eyes.

"Yes dear." And he walks back upstairs, I wonder why my mother didn't comment on the fact that I was in my pajamas...

My mother serves Breakfast as Dad comes down the stairs in a suit and tie, earning a hum of approval from Mom.

After we finish I walk to my room and Don a white dress shirt and black pants, before coming down stairs to where my parents are waiting, we get into our car and drive to town square, where I allow the Peacekeeper to prick my finger and then I wheel my girlfriend Radiance into her sector, and then go to mine.

Vivian makes us watch a stupid Hunger Games video and I pay little attention, having seen it every year since I was twelve, I watch Vivian pulls out a girls' slip and reaps my girlfriend, I'm not as worried as I would normally be because Rhiannon volunteers right after.

Vivian pulls out a boys' slip.

"Marcus Rymond."

A skinny brown haired boy starts to walk up to the stage but I reach out.

"I volunteer."

And that was that, I roughly shake Rhy's hand and walk to the Justice Building escorted by Peacekeepers.

They dump me in a pale blue room with white furnishings.

Mom and Dad walk inside.

"We're proud of you son." Mom smiles.

"Yeah, you better come back." Dad says jokingly.

I nod.

"Of course." And we hug until a Peacekeeper excrete them out, Rad comes in after.

"Hey love." She smiles, I smile back.

"I'm coming home again. Don't worry." She smiles cruelly.

"Good, then my sister will get what she deserves for what she did to me." We kiss, she gives me her favourite necklace. "So you always have a piece of me."

Then she exits the room, putting in a warm and smiley facade to go see her sister.

* * *

 **Rhiannon Quartz**

 **Age 18**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

My sister and parents come in and congratulate me, smiling and hugging, I pretend to enjoy myself until they leave, then I slump on a white couch as Joy enters.

"You'd better come back." She lightly punches my shoulder and I sigh.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I smirk back and we hug, this one I actually enjoy, before she has to leave too.

* * *

 **There you have it, District 1, hope I wrote them well and you enjoyed!**

 **I wonder what happened to Rad?**

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Who will go farther?**

 **Thanks and remember, submissions still open, just check my profile!**


	3. Sly and Desperate- District 2

**Just got a District 2 male so I can write this now...**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **Sunset Rose**

 **Age 13**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I wake up and hop out of bed, energized, before I remember what today is.

It's Reaping day.

Oh well, Theo is too old, Lief is too young and Flow is only in there once this year.

My name is in there twice, so we should be fine.

I pull out a white dress patterned with sunflowers and licks my lips, as I walk down the stairs I look down the hallway, my room is directly across from the stairs, my parents are to my left, as well as Theo being one door over, Flow is the next door to my right, and Leif is right after her.

Suddenly a door creaks open from my left, Father is up.

I turn to look at him, father is in a black suit and tie.

My older brother Theo comes out in a white dress shirt and grey pants, he looks at me with a slightly worried expression, and I sigh.

"I won't get Reaped, and besides, there will be a volunteer for me anyway."

Father frowns.

"Didn't you hear? The female volunteer broke her leg last night, whoever gets Reaped is going to the games." I gasp and then shrug.

"It's not like it'll be one of us, I mean Flow is twelve and I'm thirteen, that's three out of thousands."

Theo sighs.

"Let's just have some breakfast."

The three of us journey downstairs and Father starts breakfast as we wait for Flow and Leif, soon enough the last word members of our family walk downstairs.

Leif is in an adorable small brown tux, and Flow is wearing a navy blue dress.

"You look so pretty." Father smiles at us. "Your mother would've been proud."

I nod Mother had died giving birth to Leif, so Father was left to take care of us alone, at least he had Theo to help.

The five of us eat in silence after that, then we head out to town square where the Peacekeepers take our blood and we each go to our sectors.

Our escort ,Victoria Price, takes the stage and smiles.

"Welcome to the Reaping!" She smiles, showing off ivory teeth. "Now let's watch an inspirational video and get to it!"

I don't pay attention to the video, but I see Flow watch with slight attention.

After the video ends Victoria walks to the girls' bowl and pulls out a name.

"Flow Rose!"

She reads, I gasp, I know my sister would die out there so I quickly race up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, Victoria smiles.

"Well, then, what's your name dear?"

"Sunset Rose." I reply, Victoria smiles.

"I bet that was your sister! Wouldn't want her to steal all the glory would you?"

I nod and watch as a young man volunteers, we shake hands and are quickly escorted to the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Scyllas Shale**

 **Age 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I hop out of bed and get ready for the day, quite excited, after all, today I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games!

I throw on some Khaki pants and a white dress shirt, jogging to the kitchen.

Mother looks at my wardrobe and gives a small nod of approval that makes me glow inside.

She places breakfast, sausage and eggs, on the table and we sir down to eat as my father and brother come into the room, they join us and the family eats in silence.

"You are volunteering today?" Mother breaks the awkward silence that had befallen the table, I nod.

"Good." Father replies.

The family finishes eating and my mother goes into the line ups to take children's blood, that's right, my mother is a Peacekeeper, and my father is the head of them.

My girlfriend Minerva walks up to me.

"Good Luck!" She smiles and I kiss her.

Mother takes my blood and I head into my sector.

I look back and see my brother who my mother actually smiles at.

I'll win her love yet.

My brother kisses his newest girlfriend and goes into his own sector as Victoria starts the video and then picks a girl, who I assume is her sister volunteers in her place and Victoria reaps a blonde boy name Nickel Casteron.

"I volunteer!" I say and walk up to the stage with my chest out, I clap Nickel on the back and send him back into the crowd.

"And what's your name?" Victoria asks, teeth shining.

"Scyllas Shale." I state. Victoria nods.

"Here are your tributes Scyllas and Sunset!" The District claps for us and I get escorted by my parents into the Justice Building.

We enter a room with red walls and brown furniture as my brother Arion joins us.

"You can win this bro!" Arion smiles. "And having a Victor as my brother will totally increase my popularity!" He didn't say that, but you could tell it's what he was thinking.

"You will win." Mother tells me, Father nods.

"Yes, you will." And then my family exits.

Minerva runs into the room and hugs me.

"You can do this! I know it!" She tells me, and then gives me a necklace, it's simple, and the only charm is quartz.

"Thanks." I say and we hug until Father says times up.

* * *

 **Sunset Rose**

 **Age 13**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I'm put into a red room and my family runs in.

"Please don't die!" Flow and Lief cry, Theo nods.

"You can win this." My father pats my shoulder. I nod.

"I know I can."

"Here." Theo takes a pin off of his jacket. It's a sunflower.

"Thanks." I say and I hug my siblings and Father until the Peacekeepers say it's time for them to go.

* * *

 **There we go, District 2.**

 **Sorry the Reaping is so short, it gets kind of repetitive so yeah, that's two districts so far!**

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Who will go farther?**


End file.
